fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
K. Rool and Skurvy's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady
(Later at the ship, after the Sharpedo has disappeared in the forest, K. Rool is in his and Skurvy’s headquarters, sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. Even Skurvy sat next to him, angrily eating an apple. K. Rool sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he and Skurvy are also angry to the fact that Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS humiliated them) K. Rool: That cursed Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS! (Groans) Making fools out of us! Skurvy: (Mouth full of apple chunks in anger) Tell me about it. (K. Rool’s nose tickled suddenly and he sneezed that his head went flying right into the back rest of the chair and bumped into it. Skurvy finished the apple he ate and just stared flatly at him) Skurvy: (Flatly) You okay? K. Rool: (Groaning in pain) My head.... (He sighs wearily) K. Rool: (Wearily) How much worse can it get? Skurvy: I don’t know. (Suddenly, as if they got an answer, they heard hammering from outside on the door. Outside the headquarters, Klump is hammering a sign that says “Quiet! Do not disturb!” on it, with Krusha holding the last nail for Klump to hammer it while Kutlass, Green Kroc, and Team Rocket watched) Green Kroc: I betcha the captain and admiral will get irritated by the hammering, Klump. Klump: I know. But we have to make sure they get some peace and quiet. (Then, after Krusha hands Klump the last nail and he starts hammering it in, Dumptruck comes up with a kettle of hot water) Dumptruck: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life.... (He hands the kettle to Klump) Dumptruck: Here’s the hot vater, guys. (Meowth shushed Dumptruck) Meowth: Quiet! You know the captain’s got a splitting headache and the admiral is watching him! Klump: We mustn’t annoy them. (Dumptruck nods) Dumptruck: I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact that they failed to kill Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. (He walks away. Team Rocket turned to the Kremlings) Krusha: You want to walk away too? Jessie: Nope. Kutlass: Then how come you looked bored-a? Jessie: I don't know. James: Me neither. Meowth: Meowth three. Green Kroc: Aw, come on, be honest. (Team Rocket then started to lose their patience on that kind of pressure) Team Rocket: (Losing their patience) It's nothing. Klump: Yeah, just get it off your chest if your bor.... (Finally losing it, Team Rocket got ready to angrily punch Klump, or in Meowth’s case scratch him) Team Rocket: WE SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!! (Suddenly, K. Rool, still wrapped in a blanket and wearing an icebag, opened the door to scold them into being quiet when Klump, who doesn't notice, ducked and Jessie and James punched K. Rool on the head, making him dizzy while Meowth scratched him in the face by accident. Then K. Rool dizzily danced around until he plopped down into the chair with one foot in the tub, still dizzy, much to Skurvy’s calm surprise. Then, Team Rocket and the Kremlings went into the captain and admiral’s headquarters cautiously with the kettle. Krusha, being the last to enter, tripped on his foot and nearly falls on Green Kroc, but recovered thanks to Kutlass catching him. As Skurvy, Team Rocket, and the Kremlings looked at K. Rool closely, they notice he is now smiling dizzily, and Team Rocket and the Kremlings think it’s real) Kutlass: Wow, Captain. It’s-a nice to see-a you smiling again. (Krusha puts K. Rool’s other foot in the tub while Skurvy rolled his eyes) Krusha: Duh, brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life. Green Kroc: Scuttling ships, cutting throats, pillaging and plundering. Klump: Why don’t we go back to sea again? Skurvy: K. Rool and I just said we’re not leaving yet! (Meowth then chimed in while he took the kettle from Klump and started pouring the hot water into the tub) Meowth: Well, speaking of that, there’s trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble that is. Jessie, James, and Kremlings: (Confused) Women trouble? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Skurvy: What are you talking about women trouble for? Jessie: Well, we don’t want this rumor to go on, but Quackerjack told us that Bushroot, Mad Dog, and Dumptruck told them that they heard that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS has banished Satsuki Kusakabe. James: That’s right. Skurvy: Really? (While they explained this, the hot water made the thermometer turn red and when it popped due to high heat from the water, K. Rool snapped out of his dizziness and jumped out of the water, screaming in pain and knocking Klump, Krusha, and Team Rocket back. As they recovered, K. Rool grabbed Team Rocket to yell at them at first) K. Rool: Why, you imbeciles! I ought to...! Skurvy: Wait! Didn’t you hear what Jessie just…? (Upon hearing Skurvy, K. Rool calmed down suddenly and removed the ice bag off his head while putting Team Rocket down) K. Rool: (To Skurvy) Wait, yes I heard . (To Team Rocket and the Kremlings) Did you say Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS banished Satsuki Kusakabe? Meowth: Well, yeah. They did. Skurvy: Why did they? Klump: It was because of those three girls named Therru, Serena, and Iris, Captain and Admiral, sirs. Krusha: That’s right. James: And Satsuki got jealous of them spending time together with the two that she tried to kill those three girls. Klump: But what happened next? We’ll tell you what happens next, sirs. The enemy rescued the girls before they were killed. Jessie: And that is why Satsuki was banished in the first place. Skurvy: Wow, which one of those girls is those boys hanging out with? K. Rool: Yes, who? Meowth: According to Mad Dog, this Serena is hanging out with Ash and this Iris with NiGHTS. K. Rool: So this Therru is.... Meowth: Same, but this Serena and this Iris mostly. Kutlass: That’s-a right. (K. Rool and Skurvy, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) K. Rool and Skurvy: Well, well.... Klump: That’s why we have to leave, Captain and Admiral. This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. Meowth: (Under his breath) Ix-nay! (With a new plan in motion already, K. Rool and Skurvy got excited) Skurvy: That’s it, guys! K. Rool: That’s it! (Skurvy slaps Klump down on the ground) Klump: Ouch! (Team Rocket and the Kremlings soon think K. Rool and Skurvy are finally agreeing to leave Neverland) Klump: Thank goodness you agree, Captain and Admiral, sirs! (K. Rool then throws the blanket off) K. Rool: Get my cape! Right now! Klump: Yes, sir! Green Kroc: The sooner we get going, the better! K. Rool: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (Klump hands K. Rool another cape and after K. Rool puts it and his other crown on, he and Skurvy, who puts on his other hat, were about to leave when Klump responded to what the captain just said) Klump: “Jealous female?” Krusha: Wait, what? (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to them) K. Rool: Yes, obviously! Skurvy: If we impress that little fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye) certain hideout. K. Rool: (Enunciating) If you know what Skurvy and I mean. Krusha: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! K. Rool: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Krusha: Yeah! (Became unsure) I don’t know where. Klump: Uh, the Spanish Main? (After a short pause, K. Rool slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Skurvy) Skurvy: No! Ash Ketchum’s hideout! K. Rool: Can’t you do anything right? Klump: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain and Admiral, sirs? Team Rocket and the Kremlings: (Confused) Yeah? K. Rool: Not yet. Skurvy: Right now, we are going to find Satsuki and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. (Team Rocket and the Kremlings realized) Team Rocket and Kremlings: Oh.... Meowth: But where will we find her? K. Rool: We’ll scour the Forest Labyrinth first. Jessie: But isn’t that where the Sharpedo lives, since he’s a magic sea shark Pokemon that flies and breaths air? K. Rool: I know. But just as long as he doesn’t notice us. (He changes the subject) K. Rool: Anyway, let’s gather volunteers and go now. (They leave to go gather some volunteers. Meanwhile, at the Good Pokemon Character village, Ash’s group and Mallow realized what happened with the other group from a guilty Kukui after revealing that Mallow was captured by K. Rool and Skurvy and was already rescued) Ash: So they must have gotten lost. Kukui: Indeed. If I knew that it was K. Rool and Skurvy who did this, I wouldn’t have been hard on your friends. Ash: Me, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and our friends will do whatever it takes to find them without flying and get them back here. Kukui: I agree. And tell them we’ll treat them with hospitality in an apologetic way. Mallow: And I’ll go with them. Kukui: (Surprised) You? Mallow? Are you sure you want to? You were just rescued and returned. I don’t want you to get hurt. Mallow: I’ll be fine. Ash, as well as Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their friends, will be with me. And besides, I’ll not only be their navigator, but I’ll also fight any pirates if there is any. (Realizing she’s right, Kukui gave in) Kukui: Very well. All of you, be safe. May the Neverland Gods guide you safely. Ash’s group: We will. (With that, Ash’s group, including Mallow, went into the Forest Labyrinth. In the Forest Labyrinth, Will’s group are still searching for the cliff edge) Patamon: (Tired) How much longer do we have to walk through this? Will: I don’t know. But I am worried. Agumon: It’s almost sunset. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes) Biyomon: Is it a monster? Palmon: Is it the Sharpedo? If it is, then that’s not good. Agumon: (Bravely) Who’s there?! Gabumon: Show yourselves! (Suddenly, Ash’s group and Mallow emerged, much to the other group’s relief) Tommy: (Happy to see them) Guys! (He laughs a bit. Even the groups were happy to see each other that they hugged. Upon noticing Mallow, Will’s group got confused) Chip: You saved Mallow? Ash’s group: Yes. Will: So that’s Mallow, huh? Mallow: We really do need to explain what happened. Gomamon: You darn right you do! Gatomon: Gomamon! (Gomamon catches himself) Gomamon: Sorry. (Later, as they headed to the Good Pokemon Character village, everything was explained) Tentomon: Well, that’s a relief. Palmon: At least Professor Kukui realizes now. Tentomon: Indeed. Gomamon: Do you think we’ll have a party there? Mallow: Yes. Tommy: And think of the delicious food. Chip: Yum! Will: (Happily) It’s better than execution! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Iris: What was that? (Ash shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw K. Rool, Skurvy, Team Rocket, and the Kremlings, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Ernesto, Squint, Flynn, Quackerjack, Don Karnage, Ratigan, and Drake. Ash’s group glared at them) Ash: (Whispering) It’s the old Royal and Sea Crocfishes again! Therru: (Whispering) And their crew! Agumon: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Tecna: (Whispering) I concur. We’ll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Serena: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Bloom: (Whispering) Well.... Since Tecna said humane-like or otherwise.... (She ponders a bit and then agreed) Bloom: (Whispering) Okay. Stella: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Ash: (Whispering) Why don’t we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With K. Rool and Skurvy’s group, they searched everywhere for Satsuki, but she was nowhere to be seen) Quackerjack: How long do we have to be here? Squint: Quackerjack has a point! Flynn: How long do we have to stay...? K. Rool: Quiet! Skurvy: Do you just wanna quit?! K. Rool: We are not gonna go back to the ship until the cows have come home! (A short pause) Krusha: And when will the cows be found? Skurvy: Oh brother.... K. Rool: I didn’t mean cows, lunkhead! (Suddenly, they heard a ghostly laugh, scaring the sissy members of the crew while K. Rool calmed down) Flynn: (Terrified) What in the world is that? Ratigan: I got a feeling we’re being followed. (Then, another ghostly laugh emerged from the bushes. Unaware to them, NiGHTS was the one making the ghostly laugh. He then turned to Ash and Pikachu) NiGHTS: (Quietly mouthing) Now! (Ash then speaks up in a deep voice) Ash: (In deep voice) Who dares to awaken me?! (The sissy members of the crew shook in fear while the serious members, including K. Rool and Skurvy, looked suspicious) James: (In a panicked voice) I knew it! The Sharpedo is going to eat us! Jessie: (Smacks him) Shut up! K. Rool: (To Drake) Go check out the source of the voice! Drake: Aye-aye, Captain. (Drake took a step closer and backed away a bit upon hearing Ash make a huge roar. K. Rool and Skurvy, still suspicious, walked up to Drake along with the crew) K. Rool: Let’s try talking to, quote, the Sharpedo, unquote. Skurvy: It might be just a spirit. (The crew nods in agreement. Ash and his friends nod in agreement on their new tactic. K. Rool then turns to the source of the voice) K. Rool: Spirit that haunts this dark forest tonight. Dost hear us? Ash: (In a spooky voice) Odds, bongs, hammer, and tongs, I hear you. K. Rool: Then speak! Skurvy: Who are you really? Ash: (In a spooky voice) I am Skurvy, Admiral of the Moron Pirate Crew. NiGHTS: (In a spooky voice) And I am K. Rool, Captain of the Moron Pirate Crew. K. Rool and Skurvy: No you’re not, you imposters! NiGHTS: (In a spooky voice) Stow that gab, or I shall hook you with my hook! Ash: (In a spooky voice) Or shoot you dead! Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) Or better, cast anchor in you! (K. Rool and Skurvy then tried a different tactic) K. Rool: Then if you are K. Rool. Skurvy: And Skurvy. K. Rool and Skurvy: What are we then? (Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS stifled a quiet laugh and the two boys spoke in their spooky voices) Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) You are the Royal and Sea Crocfishes! Both of you are the stinky Royal and Sea Crocfishes! (The crew got confused while Flynn and Squint fell for it) Flynn: Have we been captained and admiraled all this time by both the Royal and Sea Crocfishes? (He turns to Zurg and Hades defiantly) Squint: If that’s true, fake captain and fake admiral, that’s lowering to our pride! Skurvy: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! K. Rool: Ease down! (Realizing, Flynn and Squint drooped in embarrassment) Flynn and Squint: Sorry, Captain and Admiral. (K. Rool and Skurvy turned to Drake and motioned him to talk) Drake: Okay, spirits. Do you have another name? Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) Yes. Squint: Vegetable? Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) No. Flynn: Mineral? Crew: (Aghast at Flynn’s guess) Mineral?! Don Karnage: What kind of guess is that?! Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) No. (Flynn points out, giving a look that means “See? I made a good guess.”) Ratigan: Animal? Ash and NiGHTS: (In spooky voices) Yes. (Drake then started the questioning) Drake: Are you actually a, dare I say, a woman? (Ash and NiGHTS cue the Winx Club, in their Enchantix forms, to speak up) Winx Club: Yes! (Drake winks at K. Rool and Skurvy while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Drake is a sucker for women. Interested, the volunteers joined up with Drake) Ernesto: Do you have a beautiful voice? Winx Club: Yes! (They comes out and starts vocalizing. The crew member volunteers became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Drake: It is a lady! Volunteers: Along with six other ladies! (The Winx Club vocalizes some more until they held note made the crew, except the love-struck volunteers, cover their ears) Meowth: Too loud! Volunteers: They’re beautiful ones, too! (The volunteers start chasing the Winx Club, only for them to scamper away into another bush) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (He and the volunteers peeks in the other bush, but the Winx Club is gone already) Ratigan: Oh, my mysterious lady From whence have you came? (Stella peeks out of another bush and uses her index finger to seductively usher Ratigan to come to her) Stella: La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (Ratigan move to Stella slowly but the girl ducked under the bush) Don Karnage: Answer my plea Ernesto:' Who may ye be?' (Ratigan clears the bush, but Stella’s gone again. Suddenly, Roxy comes up from behind and kicks Drake’s butt literally) Drake: Doof! (The Winx Club sings some notes. Then as the volunteers turned around to see behind them, they snuck behind Quackerjack, pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with red hearts, and the Winx Club then sang some notes again. As the Winx Club continued the note singing, Quackerjack, who pulled up his pants, almost grabs Flora’s arm, but she playfully slapped him away. The volunteers then pursued them still. K. Rool and Skurvy’s crew and Ash’s group went after them) Squint: Oh, my mysterious lady Flynn:' What is your name?' (As Squint and Flynn sang the next part, they and the volunteers noticed a piece of cloth, thinking it’s one of the Winx Club’s clothing, and begins pulling on it) Ernesto: Take off that veil And let me see your face Ratigan:' Why hide your beauty' Beneath that tender lace? (As they repeated this line three times, only a little faster, the volunteers continued pulling, as the Winx Club, who is watching them from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Drake: Take off that veil And let me see your face Don Karnage:' Why hide your beauty' Beneath that tender lace? Quackerjack:' Take off that veil' And let me see your face Flynn and Squint:' Why hide your beauty' Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, the volunteers finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Volunteers: Yech! (They then noticed the Winx Club on the tree branch and began to get love-struck even more, with the Winx Club not noticing) Volunteers: What’s your secret? Winx Club: La-la-la-la-la-la Volunteers: Tell your secret Winx Club: La-la-la-la-la-la Volunteers: Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me Your name (The Winx Club then starts singing in a series of cadenzas. As they slowly flew down the tree, not noticing that the volunteers are still watching, they suddenly, and unknowingly in an accidental way, change back to their human forms upon landing on the ground, revealing themselves to the volunteers, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even K. Rool, Skurvy, Team Rocket, and the Kremlings noticed. Ash and his friends saw all of this and motioned the Winx Club to stop. After the Winx Club finished singing, K. Rool and Skurvy turned to their crew) K. Rool and Skurvy: (Whispering) It’s Ash Ketchum and his friends. (The crew grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on the Winx Club, Ash, and his group as the Winx Club began to conclude their singing. Ash and his group, seeing this, ushered the Winx Club to stop. As they slowly stopped and turned, the volunteers are right in front of them and the Winx Club gasped. They quickly changed back into their Enchantix forms and knocked them down with their magic blasts) Winx Club: Come on! (Ash and his friends ran out and the good guys and the pirates fought each other. Tommy and Chip were being chased by Kutlass) Tommy: Chip and I need some backup here! Kutlass: Stand-a still and I’ll back ya! Chip: Help! (Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS came out with smug smiles) Ash: We’ll see about that! NiGHTS: Yeah! (Pikachu then shocked the pirates. Suddenly, after that’s done and the pirates recovered, they heard ticking) Skurvy: Uh-oh. K. Rool: (Scared) Not again. (With that distraction, Ash’s group, after the Winx Club changed back into their human forms, then got away by running to return to the Good Pokemon Character village while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the other pirates laughed at K. Rool, Skurvy, and the volunteers) Gutt: (Laughing) That’s what happened? Hamsterviel: (Laughing) Humiliated again?! Dimentio: (Laughing) Yes, it’s more funnier than a barrel full of monkeys! (He narrows at Gutt) Dimentio: No offense. Gutt: None taken. (Then, K. Rool and Skurvy returned to his quarters to get cleaned up while the other crew members angrily went to clean themselves up too) Don Karnage: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Know what I mean, yes, no, guys? Ratigan: My sentiments exactly. I mean, humiliated? Ha! I’ve seen better days, but...! Ernesto: Well, let’s just hope that fairy is found another way. Flynn: I thought you knew her name is Satsuki, Senor? Ernesto: I do know her name. (Back in the captain and admiral’s headquarters, K. Rool and Skurvy, now cleaned up, placed K. Rool’s gold hook on his left arm in place of his usual silver hook while talking with Team Rocket and the Kremlings, who’re also cleaned up) K. Rool: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Skurvy: You scums go look for Satsuki! James: (Unsure) Are you sure you want us to do it? Jessie: Yeah. Why don't we just send...? K. Rool and Skurvy: NOW!! Klump: (Stammering in a panic) O-O-O-Okay, sirs! Team Rocket and other Kremlings: Aye-aye, sirs! (With that, Team Rocket and the Kremlings quickly went into the rowboat, and quickly paddled back to the island to find Satsuki) Coming up: Ash’s team and the Good Pokemon Characters celebrate the festivities and during the party, Therru, Serena, Iris, Axew, Helen, and the Winx Club become homesick while Serena and Iris get jealous of Ash and NiGHTS giving Mallow and another anonymous girl trainer the attention. Also, K. Rool and Skurvy are gonna make Satsuki do something horrible that will make Satsuki feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies